1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotary manipulation type input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inputting apparatus, such as a remote control, may generally include the numbers 0 to 9 and the symbols * and # on a keypad of 12 keys. In addition to the numbers, there may also be alphabet letters as well as consonants and vowels of other local languages marked on such a keypad, to enable the input of information including numbers and text, etc. A product may also include a navigation key formed above the keypad equipped with a variety of functions.
There are various forms navigation keys, including button types and rotational types, etc., but the use of rotary manipulation type input device is currently increasing, as they maximize user convenience and enable various functions.
In order that the rotation of the wheel is sensed immediately when a user rotates the wheel, the rotary manipulation type input device may always have the rotation sensor, such as a Hall sensor, etc., ready for input. As such, the rotary manipulation type input device may always require a certain level of power consumption, and in a rotary manipulation type input device that uses a miniature power supply such as a battery, etc., a user may be inconvenienced with having to frequently replace or recharge the battery.